


Nice and Easy

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, anyways i am FULL of emotions-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “Hate to break it to you,” he cheekily says, “but I'm pretty sure that nothin's ever gonna come easy now that you got involved with the likes of me.”There's a beat of silence that hovers in the air for a moment, a strange stillness overtaking the atmosphere. Before the brawler gets the chance to speak again, he's suddenly being pulled further into his lover's arms.“I disagree,”Kazan tells him, his large hands settling on his waist and holding him tight.“I find that loving you was the easiest thing that's ever come to me.”
Relationships: David King/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Nice and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> anything ever: here are these two very manly men who punch first ask later
> 
> me: oh? soft? you mean they're soft? they're soft like warm marshmewwo? softd??
> 
> i love self-indulgence

The British brawler hisses weakly when his lover's thumb brushes a bit too firmly across the bruise on his chest, yet it's Kazan that practically full-bodily flinches like he was the one hurt. A thousand different emotions flash across the samurai's unmasked face before they settle on something all too familiar to both of them: fury. 

David sighs, grabbing the larger man's hands with his own. “Kazan,” he starts as gently as he could, but the other still averts his gaze and exhales sharply, almost scoffing at his attempt to calm him down. “Kazan, look at me, luv. We've talked about this, haven' we? Look at me.” 

_“They do not deserve_ _you,”_ the Oni growls, hands clenching into fists if only to get out of David's gentle grasps on them as he shakes his head. _“You protect them and you save them and you constantly throw yourself in harm's way for them and they reward your nobility by leaving you behind. They do not deserve you… and neither do I.”_

The survivor frowns at the words. “Don' say that,” he murmurs, and his voice must've cracked slightly because Kazan finally turns his head and makes eye contact with the man in his lap. “You don' have a choice in sacrificin' us. We all do what we gotta do in this world. 'Ve already told you before that I don' blame you for this but I'll keep sayin' it till you believe me.” 

In response to the words, Kazan's shoulders droop as he lets out a weary exhale. He leans forward, resting his forehead on David's and sighing. _“I believe you, my love,”_ he confesses, voice rumbling through both of their forms as he speaks. _“It is just not easy helplessly watching you heal from these wounds, especially when I am the one who gave you them.”_

David snorts ungracefully, tucking some of the warrior's wild white locks behind his ear and throwing his arms around his neck. “Hate to break it to you,” he cheekily says, “but I'm pretty sure that nothin's ever gonna come easy now that you got involved with the likes of me.” 

There's a beat of silence that hovers in the air for a moment, a strange stillness overtaking the atmosphere. Before the brawler gets the chance to speak again, he's suddenly being pulled further into his lover's arms. _“I disagree,”_ Kazan tells him, his large hands settling on his waist and holding him tight. _“I find that loving you was the easiest thing that's ever come to me.”_

As expected, several varying shades of red bloom over David's cheeks the moment the words reach his ears. _“Psh—_ shut _up,_ you fuckin' _sap,”_ he stammers embarrassedly, pushing at his shoulders and looking everywhere but at him. Kazan throws his head back and laughs heartily then gently guides his lover's lips to his own. 

David immediately turns into putty in his embrace and eagerly presses up into him, precisely the reaction he was hoping to get. It's almost funny, Kazan muses, how these two brutes could be so fragile and vulnerable with one another, but he thinks that it's perhaps why they fit together so well.

He's so lost in his thoughts he's completely unaware of his own hand snaking its way underneath David's clothes, only realizing so as the other gasps against his lips when the hand he's slipped into his pants and undergarments cups his behind and firmly squeezes. For a moment he frets that he'd hurt him, that he's still not recovered enough from the previous trial, but the twitch he feels at his front quells those worries instantly. 

“A-Ah, alright, so that's what we're doin',” David stammers, pools of pink flooding his cheeks as he arches his back, seemingly embarrassed at his cock's immediate interest. For how forward these two seem to everyone else, they don't actually get to do things like this very often, which explains the brawler's sudden shyness. 

Kazan hums softly, dragging his lips into a trail of kisses across the crook of his lover's neck. _“Only if you want to,”_ he murmurs against his skin, relishing in the way the man shivers and softly groans in response. At his affirmative, he uses both of his hands to spread the other's cheeks apart, then uses his pointer to slowly circle the puckered hole hidden within.

The Oni nearly prays for the Entity to give him strength because David _whimpers,_ subconsciously grinding his hips down on his lover and lulling his head to the side to grant his wandering mouth more access. It's only when Kazan applies the slightest bit of pressure at his entrance does he startle, hands gripping his shoulders as he trembles. _“Mh,_ Kazan, wait.”

He obediently and immediately does so, lifting his head to look at David with concerned eyes and an unspoken question. “Here,” the man in his lap says, reaching for his back pocket and fishing within it. Once he gets what he wants, he presents it to Kazan with a flushed face. It only takes him a second to understand what he's looking at before a wide, devious grin spreads onto his face. 

“Oi, fuck off,” David stammers, crossing his arms and looking everywhere but at Kazan's smug expression. “I— I had some of this jelly left over from last trial, didn' use all of it on the map. This isn' me coming prepared like you think. If that was the plan, I'da jus' fingered myself before coming here.” 

It's obvious he hadn't known the effect those casually-said words would have on the Oni because he wouldn't have been so surprised by his grasp suddenly tightening and a sharp inhale getting sucked through his teeth. “Oh, you like that thought, do you?” The survivor teases, snickering mischievously when his lover growls in warning in return. 

_“I suggest you take care of those pesky clothes of yours,”_ Kazan says, though his words are clearly orders more than they are suggestions. When David purposely takes his time in stripping, Kazan interrupts by impatiently tearing his fabrics apart, eager to see his lover's body. 

The contrast between Kazan being in his full armor setup and David being completely naked only adds to the intimacy of their predicament. Kazan simply leans back and stares for a moment, admiring every inch of David's exposed form. The survivor, knowing better than to try hiding himself by now, simply keeps his arms at his sides as heat continues to spread to his neck, chest, and the tips of his ears. 

Kazan's eyes land on his now fully erect and twitching cock and he hums in anticipation, wrapping the throbbing member in one of his large hands and gently stroking it up and down, as if coaxing more pre-come out of the other. _“Ah!_ Mh, sh-shit,” David gasps, tilting his head down and watching the show with apt attention. 

The Oni smiles approvingly, reaching for the jar of the map's jelly and generously coating the fingers of his free hand. While David's distracted, he teases at his entrance until the first of his digits makes its way through, eliciting a delicious yelp from the British scuffler.

David's hands flail about for a bit before settling on Kazan's shoulders, his entire body trembling in excitement though they'd barely started at all. “F-Fuckin' hell,” he curses, earning a cocked brow from his lover in return. “S-Swear your fingers get bigger everytime we do this… You're gonna split me apart on your dick someday.” 

Kazan chuckles in amusement, slowly pistoning his finger in as deep as it could go then out to thoroughly stretch his survivor. _“Don't be foolish, David. I would never push you so far,”_ he replies smoothly, taking note of the way the other shudders at the sound of his name. With a glint in his eyes, he continues. _“Not unless you ask me to, of course.”_

Just as he says so, he punctuates his sentence by joining a second finger alongside the first. _“Mhh, fuck!_ You fuckin' _devil—”_ The shorter man stammers almost indignantly, missing his opportunity to glare at the other for laughing at him simply because his eyes are shut tight as he takes in the new stretch. 

He doesn't seem to hear the needy sounds he's making or even notice how he's practically rubbing his cock on his lover's front, desperate for friction. Kazan continues to tug at his member, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Soon enough, the third finger joins the fray and all three digits target his prostate mercilessly upon finding it. 

David jerks almost violently in the other's arms, nails digging into Kazan's biceps for some form of stability. _“Gah!_ Kazan, _please,”_ he begs weakly, a sheen of sweat glistening off of his form as he speaks. “Quit teasin', baby. I need you to fuck me _now_ if you want me to last at all.” 

The samurai tilts his head as though he's thinking about it, snorting at the hiss David gives him in response. When Kazan begins to move the two of them into a better position, David stills him with a violent blush on his face. “Can we… like this?” He asks meekly, seemingly unaware of the effect his words have on his lover. “I wanna ride you.” 

Only then is Kazan suddenly aware of his own cock straining painfully in its confines. His throat feels too dry to make a sound so he simply nods at the other, watching his own aching member spring free as David exposes it to the cool air. The survivor wolf-whistles at his impressive length and girth, as he always does, to which Kazan rolls his eyes at (but is unable to deny the pleased flutter in chest about). 

Sitting up on his knees, David positions his entrance right onto the engorged and leaking head of Kazan's cock, both of their hearts pounding in their chests. He manages to sink himself quarter of the way before he begins to pant, already feeling fuller than he'd ever felt before. 

“F-Fuckin'... Shit… H-Help me out?” He says oh so sweetly, and who was Kazan to deny him such a polite request? The Oni sets his hands on his hips and nods at him, slowly pushing him down and spearing him on the rest of his cock. David gasps for breath, head thrown back and hands shaking on the other's arms the further he feels him bury himself inside him. 

Kazan is unable to resist his temptations and leans forward, latching his mouth onto one of the soft pink nubs on David's chest. _“Ah!_ K-Kazan—! Fuck! _Kazan,”_ he moans, one of his hands flying into the samurai warrior's white hair and grabbing a tight fistful of his locks. Kazan only groans at that, knowing full well the other will feel his voice's reverberations against his sensitive chest. 

He would be concerned about the choking noise David makes had he not known the reason why. Finally, he'd brought the other's behind to his hips, sheathing himself completely within him. David takes his trembling hands and places them on Kazan's knees behind him, lifting up torturously slow before lowering himself back down at the same agonizing pace. 

Kazan growls, feeling his hot insides tightening cruelly around his cock. “H-Hell, Kazan, _look,”_ David breathes in awe. When his lover obeys, he finds the other's hand rested on his front where a bulge forms because of Kazan's cock impaling him so far and nearly loses it then and there. 

_“Beautiful,”_ he tells him, watching the small smile form on David's face even when he looks away. _“You are so gorgeous… So glorious… My love… My King…”_

Davids exhales what appears to be a laugh as he gently cups the Oni's face in his hands and beams. “My Kazan,” he whispers, joining their lips one more time in a chaste but passionate kiss before pulling away and beginning to ride his lover in earnest. 

It doesn't take long for either of them to peak, David practically _screaming_ as he reaches his climax first, still riding Kazan's cock even then until the other comes inside him not too long after. They remain there until they come down from their high, finding themselves in each other's embrace once their senses return back to them. 

_“Would you like to stay like this a bit longer or do you want to clean up?”_ Kazan speaks gently, as if talking to a stray cat that would startle at loud sounds. David is silent for a moment, face buried in the crook of Kazan's neck as he regains his breath in harsh pants. 

Finally, he manages to string enough letters together and form a coherent thought. “Stay,” he grumbles, lifting his still trembling arms and wrapping them around his lover's shoulders. “This is nice.” 

Kazan hums thoughtfully, nodding in agreement. Nice and easy indeed. 


End file.
